


Bespoke

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Epistolary, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Bride writes to Tom with an unusual request.





	Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's 12 days of Christmas
> 
> on the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Four hard shells
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the Finishing School FB group's poll about unusual, outrageous or silly Christmas gifts. This isn't a Christmas gift at all, and I admit it's a stretch for a hard shell.
> 
> Set far enough into the future that Bride's daughter just got married.

Dear Tom,

Thank you for your last letter. It's always good to catch up with your news. The hint you gave about the doll's house for the next fete was quite obscure, but I believe I've worked it out. It's a model of the very first Chalet School building, isn't it? I'm sure someone must have let you know the theme for this year's fete is the History of the Chalet School and suggested it would make an ideal doll's house. You did mention it had a similar theme to one you'd made in the past and I remembered the Swiss Chalet and its cuckoo clock. Don't tell me! I shall wait until the fete to see whether I'm right.

I wish you had been able to make it for Penelope's wedding. She looked beautiful and I know she and Don will be happy together. I have enclosed some photographs, including one of the cake that I decorated myself. I'm quite proud of my achievement. Sugar roses are not easy to construct, and there were twenty-five of them. It was certainly something different for a mother to contribute to her daughter's wedding, but Sybil's embroidery is exquisite, and I know Pen was thrilled to have her Aunt Sybil make her wedding dress.

Now for the sad news. I know you've heard Dr Jem has been unwell. Exactly how unwell is something Auntie Madge has kept to herself until now. Oh, Tom, there's no use sugar-coating it - he's dying. He has maybe two or three months to live. We are doing our best to stay cheerful, but it's not easy.

I have a big favour to ask, and please don't think me horrid or gruesome. I saw an article in one of the country journals about hand-made coffins made by a group of carpenters. Would you, could you make Uncle Jem's coffin? It would mean so much to Auntie Madge and the rest of us. Of course we would all contribute to the cost of the materials.

Write back soon and let me know.

Love from Bride.

* * *

Dear Bride,

It's always good to hear from you, even when your news is not all good. Thanks for the photographs. Penelope made a lovely bride, and Don looks quite chipper. I should say you scrubbed up all right too. You'll be a granny before too long, if I'm not mistaken. Congratulations on the cake. It's grand you have discovered a new talent. I'm sure there will be other members of the family clamouring for a spiffingly decorated cake of their own.

Thank you for letting me know about Dr Jem. I hadn't heard anything other than he'd been unwell. Of course you're neither horrid nor gruesome. If the rest of the family is sure, I'd be honoured to make his coffin. I know about the article. The carpenters mentioned in it are three of my boys. They were in one of my boys' clubs about ten years ago. They became great mates and ended up working as carpenters for a furniture company. I could continue with their story, but you will have read how they eventually started their own company in that article. If you think about it, the Chalet School is responsible for the coffin-making ability of these young men, for if I hadn't attended the Chalet School, I probably would never have ended up making dolls' houses or taught carpentry to boys in London's slums.

I have organised to take leave, so by the time you read this, I should be in the country with them making plans. When they advise me of what is needed in the way of wood and other necessities, I'll let you know. Ask and see if there is a preference for the type of wood. I'm sure you'll be able to handle that discreetly. 

Write soon,

Tom.

P.S. I hope to attend the fete and catch up with you in person. 

END


End file.
